gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Trakeena
Trakeena is the main antagonist in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. '' Character History Power Rangers Lost Galaxy '' Main Article: Trakeena (Amy Miller) the insectile daughter of Scorpius, the evil princess of his alien army. Trakeena was born with both mortal beauty (human beauty) and insect features as well. She carries a staff with a cockroach emblem on the side of it, but lost this one in the desert on Onyx. However, after her father's death, she gained another staff with an amber-encased spider within the staff that could also be transformed into a sword to be used for hand-to-hand combat. She can use her insect armor to protect her from harm, but was never shown to have used it in any of the episodes after her father's death. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. This plan was foiled, however, and the beauty was restored to the inhabitants of the station. She also liked to accompany her father's generals on their missions, though her father disapproved of it. In one such case, Treacheron claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle, whereas in truth, he had allowed it. This upset Trakeena, and in retaliation she convinced her father Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor, for which he was locked up. This feud continued, and Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet, just so that he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Power Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that her father Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon, to become an insect with great powers, like him. She refused, mainly not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, and fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her, where she met Villamax. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior, and taught her swordplay and martial arts. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger after hearing of Scorpius' defeat at the hands of the Rangers. While Scorpius was dying, Trakeena was given his throne and all of his powers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger. Though she captured the Red Galaxy Ranger, he escaped. Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, where Trakeena was unwilling to follow. When it emerged once again, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it. Though Trakeena had put her father's cocoon into storage, Deviot still wanted to enter it to gain power. He dragged her into the cocoon, where they merged into a single being. Deviot's power and ruthlessness had been incorporated into her personality, driving her insane. She had the Scorpion Stinger unleash a vicious attack on Terra Venture, destroying their last engine and causing it to crash on a moon nearby Mirinoi. While the colony was forced to evacuate the damaged ship, she launched a full-scale assault, arming all her Sting Wingers with bombs, so as to destroy the colony. Her general Villamax believed that this tactic of mass suicide bombing was foolish as Trakeena was destroying her own army. Using this tactic, Trakeena succeeded in destroying the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords, though in the process lost her whole army. After the colony escaped and fled to Mirinoi, she pursued them in the Scorpion Stinger, planning to blast the escape ships. When Villamax refused to obey this order, she destroyed him. When she attempted to attack again, the Power Rangers intervened in the Astro-Megaship. In an attempt to stop her, the Rangers self-destructed the Astro-Megaship, causing the Scorpion Stinger to crash back on the moon. However, Trakeena survived and as a last resort, entered the cocoon again. She emerged, mutated into a green, humanoid insect, just as her father had intended. She then powered up Terra Venture's remains to destroy the colony on Mirinoi. Her full plan was to crash the damaged Terra Venture into Mirinoi, obliterating the colony and the planet as well as destroying the Power Rangers in the crash (her own fate of the crash was not mentioned). She engaged the Rangers in battle, and was seemingly destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger's Battlizer when he pulled her in close and shot her pointblank. The crash of Terra Venture was diverted from the colony by the timely intervention of the Galaxy Megazord, under control of the Galactabeasts only, in this instance. ''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Main Article: Trakeena (Jennifer Burns) in ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Character Appearence 'Personality' When we are first introduced to Trakeena in the series, she appears to be a teenage girl who is bent on trying to prove herself to her father and rule by his side. She would tag along with Scorpius' generals and bully them just because she could. Trakeena is the Princess of Scorpius' army and as such, she is pampered and spoiled by her father. She throws around her father's name in order to threaten Scorpius' generals. She is also cunning and very manipulative. She was easily able to bend Furio to her will and convince her father that Treacheron, who is a very loyal general to Scorpius, is a traitor. After fusing with Deviot, Trakeena loses all controls and craves only destruction Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. Trakeena also ran away after her father forced her to shed her mortal beauty in order to become a bug like him and obtain tremendous power. Trakeena is power-hungry, like her father. After becoming Queen, Trakeena sits upon her throne trying to find new ways to destroy the Rangers in order to conquer and rule the Universe in peace. She quickly destroyed Captain Mutiny after he arrived in her galaxy to preserve her position as ruler of the Universe. Trakeena later forcefully fused with Deviot inside the cocoon and Deviot's wicked nature completely consumed Trakeena. Trakeena was the dominant personality but Deviot's wicked nature warped Trakeena and she lost all restraints. She became focused purely on wreaking havoc and destruction. Her thirst for destruction took her evil to a whole new level. 'Powers and Abillities' In the beginning of the series, Trakeena has no fighting skills or any special powers other than teleportation and the ability to summon her special battle armor. After running away, she met Villamax and he trained her how to fight. She became proficient in hand to hand combat and sword skills. She was even able to best the Red Ranger in one on one combat. After her father died, Trakeena gained all of Scorpius' incredible powers and it was all sealed within her staff. She was able to fire powerful energy blasts that would completely overwhelm the Rangers and any other enemies. When Trakeena fused with Deviot, she momentarily gained one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets and was able to use that to blast her opponents. After entering the cocoon and transforming into an insect, Trakeena obtained immense power. She was able to overwhelm all the Rangers without even trying. She was only stopped after taking a full-powered blast from Leo's Battilized Armor at close range. According to Queen Bansheera, Trakeena's power in her insect form surpasses Olympius when he has the Star Power. After mutating into her gigantic form, she had enough power to not only cause massive destruction to the city, but was able to overwhelm the Omega Megazord and Lost Galaxy Megazord with relative ease and take their combined finishing moves and only be momentarally stunned. It took the Omega Megazord empowered with the Lights of Orion to finally put her down. 'Appearence' Trakeena is a beautiful woman who is dressed in a form fitting black outfit that has a bug theme. The outfit has holes on the thighs and around midriff and chest that show quite a bit of Trakeena's flesh underneath. Trakeena has a bug headdress with sparkly purple eyes that she wears on top of her head. Trakeena wears a lot of eye makeup that matches her overall appearance. Her dark appearance aludes to her evil nature and dark powers. She is usually seen wielding her staff that has cockroaches around the top. After obtaining her father's powers, she obtains a new staff with a golden orb on top with a spider within. When in her battle armor, Trakeena wears purely green battle armor that completely covers her entire body except for her eyes. After fusing with Deviot, the legs on Trakeena's headdress grow to make it appear as if Trakeena has grown dreadlocks. The makeup around her eyes appears to be darker to emphasize her darker personality and psychosis. She also wears one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets on her right hand. Trakeena's eyes also change color from brown to a bright yellow In her green insect form, Trakeena resembles a large praying mantis and has a humanoid form. Overall, the form is grotesque and a clear sign that the old Trakeena is no more and is now another power-hungry insect like her father before her. ﻿ In Other Power Rangers media ''Power Rangers: Super Legends Trakeena appeared as a boss in the PlayStation 2 version of the Power Rangers Super Legends video game. Non-Canon Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena '' ''See the following article page: '' Trakeena (Patricia Heaton) in the 2012 reversion. 'Quotes' *"I am Trakeena, the daughter of Scorpius, AKA. The Queen of Darkness." *"Now it's your turn." *" No more tricks. You won't escape this time." *" I've been planning for this day." *" With 4 of his friends here, it's about a matter of time before the Red Ranger shows up. (laughs evilly)" *"Very Impressive, but you'll listen to ME!" *"You will regret this!" *"Quite pathetic." * *"Ooh, I must be amused, a stupid teenager with a big mouth." *"Okay, now you're starting to tick me off." *"I'll make sure nothing remains of you." *"This should be over quickly" *"You should never know my deep, dark secrets." *"Catch me, if you can Rangers!" *"We'll see about that! Stingwingers, attack!" *"Terra Venture shall be destroyed (evil laugh)!" *"Does that hurt?" *"This wand descepter is my destiny." *"I'll play with you, for a little while." *"Only my father can see me now." *"Maybe not today. Maybe not here. But mark my words, you will pay for destroying my father! But when you're all gone, EVIL will REIGN, from here to forever!" *"You're boring me." *"Enjoy your glorious defeat." *"Do you think you can really win? How cute." *"Power Rangers huh? Ha! That is such a stupid show. So, let me guess, Chalmers sent a bunch of stupid kids to do his dirty work." *"...And it just so happens that I have an opening act in Las Vegas." *"You should give up already." *"I don't care. I don't care." *"I wish you would help me. I-I don't- If this doesn't do any good, all I want for you, Red Ranger, my little "Honey Bunny" (Tony: "WHAT?!"), is to caress me with my demented thoughts and feelings. I am completely ill, sick, and not so well. I am seriously ill in the mind. My mind is so sick I can't control it." *"I don't think you can help me or my evil mind. I've begun to be like this when...(confused):.Uh... 'Devoit'? (A.J.: "Deviot".) Deviot, returned from, what you call, the Lost Galaxy. I haven't been my self since. But when he pulled me into my spider-web like cocoon, I merged into a very evil demonic being, using his evil and my power." *"You're so full of crap." *"I can talk to you anyway I want. That's why you won't destroy me." *"Huh. He couldn't try if he win. That's why he won't win, because he's a coward." *"(scoffs)This has nothing to do with him." *"All I want to do is to conquer, destroy, you know. have a social life." *"I'll show them who's boss." *"Do it. You've already killed me once." *"Now you care?" *"HEAVE!" *"Behave you cur!" *"This is perpostrous!" *"I'm not nice. I'm not very nice at all." See Also * Trakeena (Amy Miller) * Trakeena (Jennifer Burns) * Trakeena (Patricia Heaton) * Trakeena (Photo Gallery) * Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena - fanfilm. Category:Actual Power Rangers series Category:Villains in Power Rangers LG Category:Gothic Characters Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Sentai/PR villains that died Category:Undead Category:Power Rangers Villains ressurected only for Fanfiction Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders